Listen To The Rain
by ShadowHuntress16
Summary: One Shot, Songfic I'm not good with summaries, but please read and review. No flames please. T rateing to be safe.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I don't claim to own Harry Potter, but I can dream, but yeah, still won't critisims is welcomed, but pleae don't be rude about it. I try my best and always welcome help at makeing something better. I aim to please. (Author's Note: _Itallics _Lyrics) One last thing, if the characters seem a little OCC, I'm sorry, but I promise you'll get over it. On that note, I'll shut up and let you read the story.

_Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen listen  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen listen  
_

Hermione Granger walked onto the battle field strewn with bodies and blood from the days fighting. Good had won that day. But what about tomorrow? Everyday she managed to live through the fighting she walked these same fields, comforting the ones beyond her help, the dieing. For months she had done this. It was beginning to become all she knew. She clinged desperately to the hope that maybe tomorrow it would end. Her life, the war, eaither way she didn't care, as long as she didn't have to live this way anymore. Wondering who she was going to lose next.

A sudden noise drew her from her thoughts. Where had it come from? It came a again, the pained agonizing sound of someone who was going to die but the blissful peace of death was still a while in coming. She began to walk toward the sounds until she found their source. They were coming from under one of the fmiliar black cloaks, a death eaters cloak. She wanted to turn away, back to searching to comfort the ones she cared for. This death eater shouldn't matter to her. But she found herself kneeling at their side.

She slid back the hood and pulled away the mask to find the face of Draco Malfoy and in that instant she felt all the pain and anger he had caused her fall away. There were multiple gashes on his body, but the fatal blow would come from the one to his stomach. It would be a while yet before he died. At this moment she was no longer looking into the eyes of the man she had grown to hate, but into the eyes of a terrified boy who was about to die. In this moment it no longer mattered what had happened in the past, he was going to die while she would live on. She looked to the heavens, as if searching for an answer. The dark clouds, tinted red by the setting sun, provided no such comfort. She took his hand in hers and for the first time he looked at her and let out a whimper as a single tear slid down his face. She took a cloth and wet it with water from her cantine before setting it on his forehead.

"Granger, why are you helping me?" he asked through teeth clenched in pain.

"There's nothing I can do to help you." She said, looking directly into his eyes. He nodded once and she saw his spirits fall.

"So, I'm going to die then?" Hermione nodded as she took note of the fear that laced his voice. "Granger...I'm...I'm..."

She silenced him, "This is no time for apologies. It doesn't matter now, nothing does." His hands were shaking beneath hers. "Let the past go and rest. Peace will come for you soon." As soon as the words left her lips, the heavens opened up and rain began to fall softly. Hermione leaned forward and whispered into Draco's ear.

"Be still now, and listen to the rain."

_Listen to each drop of rain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Whispering secrets in vain (listen listen)  
Aaah  
Frantically searching for someone to hear  
That story be more than it hides  
Please don't let go  
Can't we stay for a while?  
It's just to hard to say goodbye  
Listen to the rain_

It was well into the night and still raining when she noticed wand light not far in the distance. Her own wand was lit both so Draco could see her and she could see him. They were both soaked to the bone, Hermione had taken off her cloak and given it to Draco to keep him as warm as possible. He had tried to object, but she silenced him, stating that her catching a cold was the last thing she was concerned about.

"Who's coming?" Draco asked Hermione.

"I don't know." She answered.

The light got closer and through the rain Hermione began to hear her name being called as the light moved closer. All she could make out in the darkness was a hooded figure holding a wand. The person finally reached them. It was Harry Potter.

"Hermione what are you..." He stopped midsentance when he saw who she was with. "Hermione what are you doing out here so late. Especially with the likes of that scum." Draco ignored the remark. He was in too much pain and too defeated to care anymore.

"He's dieing Harry." She defended.

"So, who cares? After all that he's done to you, i'd think you'd care the least."

"All that stuff, it doesn't matter anymore. He's going to die and whether you realise it or not, he's just as scared as you would be if you were in his place. No one deserves to die in the dark and alone. I don't care what they've done." Harry managed to make his anger visable on his face as he turned and marched back to the shelter of the Hogwarts castle.

"Come back when you're done." He called to her. Hermione was surprised that he hadn't tried to fight her. Battle had tired everyone out, it was to be expected. But she pushed the thought from her mind and focused again on Draco. Apology for Harry's behavior written on her face.

"Don't worry about it." Draco managed to get out before he began to cough. Blood came to the corners of his lips. His time was ending and he bagan to wonder why he hadn't seen Hermione for the wonderful person she was. He looked up to see tears falling from her beautiful honey brown eyes.

_Aa...ah  
Listen listen listen listen listen) listen to the rain  
Weeping  
(Oo...ooh oooh ooh oo...ooh  
Oo...ooh oooh oh oh) _

Listen (listen) listen (listen)  
Listen (listen) listen

It was now or never. "Hermione..." he began.

"Don't talk, save your strength." She pleaded, but he ignored her.

"No, I have to say this." His voice was beginning to weaken. "Thank you for staying with me." He reached up and brushed the tears from her cheeks and looked her in the eyes. "I'm not scared anymore. But I have to tell you before I go, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." He began to breath heavier. "Not to you're friends, but you. You are a good person and an outstanding witch and I'm sorry it took this long for me to see it. You're smart and you're...beautiful. There is only one thing I want before I die..." He looked into her eyes, they urged him to go on. He could feel his life dripping away from him. "A simple kiss. So that I may know the good that you fight for...the love that I'll never experience." A tear escaped his eye. Hermione set her free hand upon his cheek and he leaned into it, closeing his eyes. Hermione leaned forward, kissed him lightly on the lips. When their lips parted and Draco opened his eyes, he whispered softly into her ear his final words, "Be still now, and listen to the rain." Moments after that Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger's oldest enemy and newest friend, died. 

I stand alone in the storm (listen listen)  
Suddenly sweet words take hold  
(Listen listen)  
Hurry they say for you haven't much time  
Open your eyes to the love around you  
You may feel you're alone  
But I'm here still with you  
You can do what you dream  
Just remember to listen to the rain

She stayed by his side for minutes, maybe hours, after that. His final words playing over in her mind. When she stood she felt lighter, her hope renewed. Maybe there was still good left in this world and it was worth fighting for, and so she would press on. She would fight for her life and the lives of people she had never met.

_  
oo...ooh oh oh oh oh  
ooh ooh oh oh oooh  
Listen_

The End


End file.
